custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! in New York City (1993/1994-1997, SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Go Places with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in Feburary 15, 1995. Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids on a trip to places like the jungle, the land of ice and snow, the beach, the horse ranch, the pizza place, and the circus. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Carlos *Jason *Julie *Tosha *Michael *Amy *Luci *Adam Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day! #The Land of Make-Believe #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Riding in the Car #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! #Ten Little Penguins/Ten Little Polar Bears/Ten Little Walruses #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Mister Snowman #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail) #That's What An Island Is #Mister Sun #Colors All Around #We Like Rocks #Swimming. Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream #The Wheels on the Bus #B.J's Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #Turkey In the Straw Version #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Down By the Station #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Popcorn Song #Laugh With Me! #The Exercise Song #Our Friend Michael Had a Band Our Friend Barney Had a Band #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music *The Land of Make Believe Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this video we're similar to the ones from Season 3 episodes/home videos. *At the start of this home video, the 1992 Barney Home Video plasters the Season 2 silhouette. *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from Season 3. *After the Barney Theme Song, When the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?" (when the kids are looking for stuff for their pretend jobs) is used, except it was pitched down to -1. *When Michael arrives to the school playground, and see the other kids stopped playing, the music from "Barney Safety" (when Barney, BJ, Tosha and Jason learn about things for Safety) is used, excepti it was pitched down to -3. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Michael is playing his soccer ball while playing a game of catch, Michael's soccer ball accidentally hits the Barney doll's head, and it didn't hurt before coming to life. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hug him, the music from "Are We There Yet?" (when Barney comes to life) is used. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" (as he and Baby Bop arrive), the sound clip is taken from "Sense-Sational Day", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When Baby Bop says "Hi everybody!" (as she and BJ arrive), the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids, the music from "I Can Be a Firefighter" (when Firefighter Frank shows Barney, BJ, Tosha, Julie, Jason and Kathy some detectors) is used, except it was pitched up to +1. *The same Michael and his voice was used in "Having Tens of Fun!". *Carlos wears the same shirt from "Room For Everyone!" and blue jeans. *Jason wears the same clothes from "Gone Fishing!". *Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes from "If The Shoe Fits...". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Room For Everyone". *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *Amy wears a different hair-style (silimar to the ones from "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes", "A Day at the Beach" and "Waiting For Santa") and different clothes (blue short-sleved shirt and blue pants) *Luci wears the same hair-style and clothes from "The Exercise Circus!". *Adam wears different clothes (a green short-sleved shirt and grey pants). *When Carlos says "Barney!", Carlos' "Barney" sound clip is taken from "Sense-Sational Day". *When Jason says "Barney!", Jason's "Barney" sound clip is taken from "Barney's Talent Show". *When Julie says "Barney!", Julie's "Barney" sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter". *When Tosha says "Barney!", Tosha's "Barney" sound clip is taken from "Room For Everyone". *When Michael says "Barney!", Michael's "Barney" sound clip is the same as Kim's "Barney" sound clip from "Is Everybody Happy?", except it was pitched down to -7 and mixed with Michael's Season 2 voice. *The rest have their own "Barney" sound clips. *When BJ and Baby Bop scream because Julie is pretending to be a tiger, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty screaming because Caterpie is sleeping next to her), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice, and Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice. *This is another time Michael falls or lays down. This time, After the song Skating, Skating, He ice skates too fast, and falls on the icy ground. *During a scene where Michael is ice skating too fast, and falls on the ice ground, when he says "Whoa!", the sound clip is Thundergirl's "Whoa" from "Rock-a-Bye Baby" (when Big Baby throws Thundergirl out of a window and into the Action League's car), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Michael's 1993 voice. *This is another time BJ falls or lays down, This time, after "Sledding, Sledding", he sleds down the snowy hill too fast, and falls down on the snowy hill. *When BJ says "Whoa!" as he sleds down the snowy hill too fast and falls to the snowy ground, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *During a scene where BJ is sledding down the snowy hill too fast, and falls to snowy ground, the music from "Thomas & The Rumours" (when Gordon crashes into a blocked tunnel) is used, except it was mixed with a Season 3 arrangment. *When BJ says "Whoa!" as he slips on a toy truck and falls on a sandcastle, the sound clip is SpongeBob's sound clip from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *During a scene where BJ slips on a toy truck and falls on the sandcastle, a shortened version of Tales from the Swamp B from the Nickelodeon show "SpongeBob SquarePants" is used, except it was mixed with an Season 3 arrangement. This will also happen in *Though after BJ slips on a toy truck and falls on the sandcastle, he has a big scrape on his tail. Then, Barney gives a big bandage on BJ's tail to make it all better. *This is another BJ hurts himself. This time, he hurts his tail because he has a big boo boo on it. Also, After he gets stuck in the pizza dough, his cheek on his face is sore, and Barney puts another big bandage on it to make it all better. *When BJ, Baby Bop and the kids start to build a sand castle and BJ says "Here we go!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When Barney says Beep, Beep while he's driving the big city bus, The sound clip taken from Playing It Safe", except it was mixed with Barney's 1995 voice. *This is the only time BJ has a pizza dough accident. *This is also another time BJ stucks. This time, when they are at the pizza place, his head got stuck on the pizza dough after he throws the pizza dough in the air *During a scene where BJ's head gets stuck in the pizza dough, the Season 9 version of Narrow Gauge Accident Theme is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton Season 3 arrangement. It would be used for Season 12 Thomas & Friends Episodes (with the Bob Singleton Season 3 arrangement part cut off). This would be also happened in "Barney's Animal Pet Land Adventure! (July 9, 1996) (when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are running away from bunch of the big giant loud barking angry dogs), and many others. *When BJ screams with anger while the pizza dough is stuck on his head, his angry screams are the same as SpongeBob's screams from "I Had An Accident" (when a piece of paper flies into SpongeBob's face), except it was pitched down to -1, and mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When BJ continues screaming with anger while the pizza dough is stuck in his head, his angry screams are the same as SpongeBob's screams from "I Had An Accident" (when a piece of paper flies into SpongeBob's face), except it was pitched down to -1, and mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When BJ yells "Ouch! Ouch!" while the pizza dough while the pizza dough is still stuck in his head, the sound clip of "Ouch! Ouch!" have the first two "Ouch!" voiced by SpongeBob from "Krabby Land" (when two strangers are hitting SpongeBob with a tennis racket), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When BJ yells "Help! "Help!" while the pizza dough is still stuck in his head, *When Carlos yells "WHOA!" while falling down on the circus stage, the sound clip is voiced by BJ from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when BJ is holding a boat board), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice. *During a scene where Carlos is riding in a circus unicycle too fast, and falls on the circus stage, the Season 5-7 Accident Theme is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton Season 3 arrangement. It would be used for Season 5-7 Thomas & Friends Episodes (with the Bob Singleton arrangement cut off). This would be also happened in *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Time Lapse uses the scene of Michael is ice skating too fast, and falls down on the icy ground. Also, BJ is sledding down the snowy hill too fast, and falls down on the snowy ground. During the sand scene, BJ slips on a toy truck, and falls on a sandcastle that someone had made allready. During the horse race scene, the kids are riding horses in a horse race. Also, Carlos is riding in a circus unicycle too fast, and falls on the circus stage. *This is also another time Barney sits down. This time, He sits when he's flying the airplane, He sits When he's driving the car, He sits when he's the big city bus, He sits down When he's flying the hot air balloon, and He sits down when he's driving the train. *After the I Love You song, Baby Bop and BJ has to leave to sparkle and disappear. *After Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear, When the kids leave the playground after they say goodbye to Barney, And Then, the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "Gone Fishing" (when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave, and Juan thanks Barney for showing him that taking turns is fun, and leaves, saying 'bye" to him, and the Barney doll winks) is used. *When Michael says "bye" to Barney, the sound clip is "Bye Barney" from "Hoo's in the Forest" (when the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave), except it has the "Barney" part cut off, and was pitched down to -1. *At the end, the Barney doll holds an adventure map of some pictures of places including the jungle, the land of ice and snow, the beach, the horse ranch, the pizza place, and the circus. Quotes Quote 1: *Michael: (as he walks to the playground with his soccer clothes and ball, when he sees the other kids running towards them and they stop) Whoa, guys! What's the big rush?! *Julie: Sorry, Michael. We're just playing together. *Michael: Oh. *Carlos: What are you doing? *Michael: I am gonna play a game of catch. *Luci: That's great. *(Michael plays a game a catch and throws his soccer ball at the Barney doll. When he comes to life, it didn't hurt) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Michael, what are you doing with your soccer clothes? *Michael: I was playing a game a catch, threw my soccer ball at you by accident. It was an accident. *Barney: Oh, that's okay, Michael. *Adam: I wish we can go on a field trip to places. Quote 2: *Baby Bop: BJ, I love animals. *BJ: Me too, Sissy. *(we hear Julie's tiger roaring and she pops up) *BJ and Baby Bop: Aaaahh!!! *Barney: Whoa, why are you two screaming about? *BJ: I see a tiger in front of us! *Julie: (giggles) That's me! Pretending to be a tiger. *BJ: Oh, you're right, Julie. Quote 3: *Luci: Oh, Look Barney. We are on the ice skating ground. *Barney: It sure is, Luci. *Baby Bop: And our feet are getting slippey. *BJ: And we have to wear our ice skates to put on our feet for we can go ice skating. Right Barney? *Barney: Right BJ! magic to put ice skates on Barney's feet, ice skates on Baby Bop's feet, ice skates on BJ's feet, ice skates on Carlos's feet, ice skates on Jason's feet, ice skates on Julie's feet, ice skates on Tosha's feet, ice skates on Michael's feet, ice skates on Amy's feet, ice skates on Luci's feet, and ice skates on Adam's feet *Barney: We got our ice skates on our feet, and we are ready to ice skate. Here we go! *(they get to the ice skating pond) *Barney: Everyone, I am not going to fall down. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: All right. Quote 4: *Tosha: the song Skating, Skating Wow, Barney! you did how you ice skate. *Barney: Thanks, Tosha. I tried and I did not fall down anymore. *Kids: Yeah! *Michael: Hey, look at me guys! I'm ice skating some more! (ice skates too fast) Whoooaaaaa!! *Barney: Oh, Michael!! *Michael: WHOA! (falls on the ice ground filled with snow as a loud crash is heard) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Ooh. (Barney rushes over to him) *Barney: Goodness gracious! Are you okay? *Michael: (as Barney helps him up) I'm fine. I was ice skating too fast, slipped on a ice rink and fell down. But, my bottom didn't hurt anymore. *Barney: Good, Michael. Quote 5: *BJ: (after the song Sledding, Sledding) Look at me, I'm sledding fast! *Barney: Oh, BJ! Watch out!! You're gonna fall down!!! *BJ: Whoooaaa! (crashes into the snowy ground) Oof! *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh! (Barney rushes over to him) *Barney: Are you all right, BJ? *BJ: Yes. (pulls himself up) I was covered in snow. (shakes the snow off him) Luckly, it didn't hurt. Quote 6: *(we see Barney and the kids going to a sailing boat) *Barney: Here's a boat we can sail. *BJ: Where can we go? *Barney: To the beach. *Luci: A beach?! Wow! *Carlos: We can go to the beach, Luci. *Luci: Right, Carlos. *Barney: Let's go to the boat. *BJ: Yeah. *Barney: And then, here we go! (starts the sailing boat and music starts for Sailing, Sailing) Quote 7: *Barney: We gotta go swimming in the water. *BJ: We should will, but we don't have swimming diver clothes. *Barney: Maybe if we use your imaginations. (uses magic and swimming diver clothes appear) *Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: Wow! *Barney: And then, here we go! *(they all jump into the water, and fades to them into underwater, and music starts for Swimming, Swimming) Quote 8: *BJ: Here, I'll walk over the water and feel it. (slips on a toy truck) Woaah! *Barney: Oh, BJ! watch out for that sand! *BJ: WHOA! (falls and lands on a sand castle as a loud crash is heard) *(Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids rush over to check on BJ) *BJ: (moaning) Oh, yi-yi-yi! *Barney: Let me help you, BJ. (helps BJ up) Oh no! *BJ: I'm fine, but my tail hurts a little bit. (shakes his tail, but it hurts a bit) Ow, ow, ow. I fell on a sand castle and hurt my tail a little bit. Can you help me, Barney. *Barney: (looks at BJ's big scrape) BJ, your tail looks sore a little bit. I'll help you with this big bandage. *BJ: Yeah. (Barney puts a big bandage on BJ's hurt tail) *Barney: There, all better. *BJ: Yes, Barney. Luci, I promised to be careful. *Luci: You are right, BJ. *Barney: Let's rebuild the sandcastle. *BJ: All right. (music starts for Castles So High as he, Baby Bop and the kids start to build a sand-castle) Here we go! Quote 9: *Barney: (as he, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids arrive to see a bus) Here's a big city bus. *BJ: A big city bus? I love to get on this bus. *Julie: Me too. *Barney: Use your imaginations and I'll be a bus driver. (they use their imaginations and Barney uses magic and wears City Bus Driver's Hat, City Bus Driver's Jacket, and City Bus Driver's Shoes) *Michael: This is neat. *Amy: It sure is. *Jason: Were can we go? *Barney: To a horse ranch. *Baby Bop: Yeah! Woo hoo! *BJ: Right, Sissy. *Luci: I love to go to a horse ranch. *Adam: Me too. *Carlos: Me either. *Barney: Let's get on the bus. (he, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids get on the bus. Barney sits down, and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids get their seatbelts on) *Barney: Are your seatbelts bucked in? *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Yeah. *Barney: Right, then here we go! (Barney starts the bus as the music starts for The Wheels on the Bus) Beep beep! Quote 10: *Barney: On your mark, get set, and go! (the kids start the horse race, as Barney, BJ and Baby Bop watch. Then, the kids race around BJ, making him dizzy, as the kids laugh) *BJ: Whoa! (giggles) Those horses make me dizzy. (the kids race by Barney, BJ and Baby Bop) *Barney: Which winner would be first. (the kids race by Barney, BJ and Baby Bop again) *Baby Bop: Wow! This is amazing! *Barney: And here comes the winner...Carlos! Good job, Carlos! Quote 11: *BJ: (after the song "Make the Dough") We're ready to flip the pizza dough! (throws the pizza in the air, but it falls down to his head and gets stuck, and begins to angry screams) Aaaaaaah! Aw. aye-yi-yie!! The pizza dough is stuck on my head! Get it off of me, Barney!! *Barney: (while hearing BJ's angry screams with ouching sounds) (yelling loudly) Oh, It's okay, BJ! I'll help you! *BJ: (continues screaming angrily) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ouch! Ouch! It's still stuck on my head!! Help! Help! *Baby Bop: (yelling) Don't panic, BJ! *BJ: Oh, Sissy, I'm trying to get the pizza dough out of my head! *Barney: (as BJ begins to stop screaming with anger) Well Just hold your breath. And I'll pull it out one more time. Ready, one, two, three! pull! (pulls the pizza dough out of BJ's head) *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You welcome, BJ. Are you all right? *BJ: Yes! I think my cheek on my face hurts from getting stuck in the pizza dough. And It was sore. (sighs with upsetness) *Barney: I'll give you another big bandage to make it all better, and I will put it on your cheek *BJ: (smiles again) You will? *Barney: Okay! (uses magic, and a big bandage appears, and puts it on BJ's hurt cheek on his face) There all better. *BJ: Thanks, Barney. I'm all better now because the pizza dough was not stuck on my head again anymore because I'm happy again which I'm not angry screaming, and panic again anymore. *Barney: Good, BJ. We can flip the pizza dough, and put the things on the pizza. *Baby Bop: That's a great idea. *Luci: We can do that. *Michael: We sure will. *Carlos: That will be a busy time. *Barney: It sure is, Carlos. Closed-Captioned version *BJ: We're ready to flip the pizza dough! Quote 12: *Barney: the song The Exercise Song that circus exercise was super dee duper! *Kids: It sure is. *Carlos: Look at me, I'm riding on the circus unicycle! (sees that what has happened) Uh oh. (rides on the circus unicycle too fast) Woaaah! *Luci: Look out, Carlos! You're gonna fall! *Carlos: WHOOOAAAA! (falls on the circus stage) *BJ: Oh my. *Barney: Carlos! Are you all right?! *Carlos: I'm fine, Barney. I just rode the circus unicycle and fell on the circus stage. But that didn't hurt at all. *Barney: Good, Carlos. Quote 13 *(after the song "I Love You) *Baby Bop: That was fun! (begins to yawn) *BJ: And speaking of dreams, I think we better get home to take your nap to dream about going places for you, Sissy. *Baby Bop: Okay, BJ. Bye, Barney! Bye, Everybody! *Barney & Kids: Bye, Baby Bop! Bye, BJ! *BJ: Bye, Guys! *Baby Bop: Bye, Everybody! *(Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear) *Barney & Kids: Bye! *Julie: I think we better get going home, Barney. *Carlos: Yeah! My mom said were getting ready for Michael's soccer practice. *Barney: Okay! Bye, Everybody! *Kids: Bye, Barney! *Michael: (as the other kids are leaving to wait for him) And thank you for this wonder day, Barney... Barney? (walks over to gets his soccer ball back as he picks it up, and sees the Barney doll holding a map of places) Oh, There you are. And thanks for going on a trip, Barney. (kisses the Barney doll's cheek), We love you. Bye. (walks and leaves to get back home with the other kids, and the Barney doll winks at the end) Category:Barney Home Video